O Prêmio é Você, Bella
by Mariah-Araujo
Summary: Bella tinha tantos planos... Faculdade, família, queria conhecer tantas coisas e viver tantas outras. Mas a vida não é como esperamos. Um jogo de cartas mudará TUDO e a fará perceber que quando duas pessoas são destinadas uma à outra, não importa como, seus caminhos se cruzam.
1. Prólogo - Apostas Malditas

O prêmio é você...Bella.

Onde meu pai havia se metido? Eu já estava rodando naquela porcaria de carro há horas e nada dele. Charlie havia se enfiado em algum buraco, só pode... Então lembrei uma conversa entre meu pai e Billy que ouvi.

*FLASHBACK ON

Me esgueirei atrás na porta para ouvir melhor.

-Você não vai jogar hoje?

-Não, já me cansei de perder meu dinheiro para Carlisle. Você é o único que parece ser imune à ele.

-Ainda vou conseguir tomar muito dinheiro desse metido à besta.

-Se eu fosse você, deixaria de ir ao On The Table antes que acabe perdendo tudo numa noite de azar.

-Não vai acontecer...

Charlie podia perder tudo que tínhamos. Eu sabia que ele jogava a muito tempo, mas sempre achei que Renée não ficaria muito feliz com isso.

*OFF

Eu ainda não havia pensado no On The Table, mas era óbvio, ele estava lá. Estacionei e entrei, sentindo os cheiros de álcool e charutos misturados quase me sufocarem. Pessoas ricas estavam sentadas lá, o pai de Jessica, o pai de Angela, pessoas que definitivamente não tinha o que fazer e iam afogar as mágoas em bebida, mas é claro, precisavam de um lugar frequentado pela elite, assim não se misturariam com qualquer bêbado. Besteira. Entrei no salão em que eu sabia que ficavam os jogadores e não demorou muito para que eu visse o meu pai sentado à mesa com mais três homens, eles estavam com uma cara tristonha e meu pai parecia suar frio. Por dois segundos, desejei sair dali, queria voltar para casa, onde parecia seguro. Um dos homens, o tal Carlisle, mostrou suas cartas e os outros homens olhavam chocados para meu pai, que pareceu que irromperia em lágrimas. Maldição, ele devia ter perdido um bom dinheiro. Andei firme até a mesa e espalhei as cartas com as duas mãos.

-Já chega. Você vem comigo, pai. –ele me olhava boquiaberto e mais pálido que nunca. –O que foi? Nunca me viu?

-Eu perdi. –os outros me olhavam em choque, com exceção de Carlisle que tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

-Dessa vez você não escapa, Charlie. –um homem disse.

-Não..

-Olha aqui, não falem mais com ele, ok? Vamos, pai. –o puxei pelo braço e ele ficou de pé, me olhando. –O que?

-Eu perdi o jogo, Bella.

-Ótimo, eu espero que tenha perdido bastante dinheiro, que a gente morra de fome e você se sinta muito culpado. –comecei a puxá-lo.

-Charlie. Você tem uma dívida comigo agora. –senti vontade de esmurrar Carlisle.

-Porque o senhor não vai se ferrar? –ele riu um pouco e ergueu as mãos.

-Sinto muito, filha. –ele repetia enquanto íamos para casa. Minhas mãos forçavam no volante, eu estava com tanta raiva... Apostava que ele tinha perdido uma boa quantia e que essa faria uma imensa falta, como todas as outras que ele já havia colocado na mesa.

Entramos em casa e ele correu para o quarto, enfiando-se lá dentro e trancando a porta.

-Onde ele estava? –minha mãe estava sentada no sofá, com a cara mais furiosa e abatida do universo.

-No On the Table.

-Ele perdeu muita coisa?

-Ele não parava de repetir que tinha perdido algo e pedindo desculpas. Amanhã cedo falo com ele. Boa noite. –ela assentiu, seus olhos estavam cansados e eu sabia que ela choraria a noite toda.

Ultimamente eu estava sofrendo com um pouco de insônia, entretanto, logo dormi, eu estava exausta. De manhã cedo, levantei e me arrumei para o trabalho na única loja de livros da cidade. Eu fazia isso para repor os gastos do meu pai na jogatina e tentar juntar dinheiro para a faculdade. Havia acabado de me formar e precisava de dinheiro. Desci as escadas e não encontrei ninguém na sala, então tomei meu café rapidamente e fui trabalhar.

Eu gostava do que eu fazia, estava perto dos livros –minha grande paixão – e pra mim, nunca era demais aprender sobre Literatura. Estava atrás do balcão quando ouvi alguém se aproximar. Olhei e era Jake, meu melhor amigo e por quem eu era secretamente apaixonada.

-Hey, vim devolver esse livro.

-Ok.

-Novidades?

-Bom, acho que não. Seu pai esteve ontem com Charlie no bar?

-Não, ele parou de jogar e até me disse que estava com medo pelo seu pai porque o tal Carlisle queria há bastante tempo derrubá-lo.

-É... Ele conseguiu eu acho.

-Quanto ele perdeu?

-Não faço ideia, mas quando chegar hoje em casa saberei.

-Me mantém informado? –assenti sorrindo e Jake se foi.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu, pensei que Jake havia esquecido algo já que o movimento na loja não era dos maiores às sextas-feiras. Olhei para a porta e encontrei um rapaz de pele pálida, olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

-Posso ajudar?

-Er... Sim. Você tem o livro... –ele disse o nome do que procurava, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como seus olhos eram doces e convidativos. Chacoalhei meus pensamentos e fui até a parte da loja onde ficavam os livros de Medicina – era um deles que ele procurava – então comecei a procurar, mas como sempre, eu precisava ser desastrada ao extremo e derrubei meia dúzia de livros. –Isabella? –eu o olhei enquanto tentava juntar os livros. Ele se abaixou e juntou os livros comigo. –Você fica surpreendentemente mais bonita quando está nervosa. –eu corei forte, ficando provavelmente da cor de uma pimenta. Sorri sem jeito e sussurrei um agradecimento. –Você... É a filha do delegado Swan, não é? –eu assenti. –Não se lembra de mim? Edward, do acampamento de verão... –então eu me lembrei do pirralho mais inteligente do acampamento. Arregalei os olhos, sem crer que o menino tinha se transformado nisso tudo. Ele riu um pouco.

-Nossa.

-Você ficou ainda mais bonita sem os óculos e o rabo-de-cavalo. –ri enquanto guardava os livros na estante.

-Você é médico? –ele assentiu. Imaginar aquele ser humano de jaleco fez uma sensação repentina de calor me tomar. Desde quando eu estava sedenta desse jeito?

Edward me olhava de um jeito intenso, mas ainda parecia nervoso e envergonhado. Sou eu ou está acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? Não, pera, preciso sair daqui antes que faça uma besteira. –andei nervosa até o balcão e recebi o dinheiro da mão fria de Edward.

Estava sentada na minha cadeira, aproveitando a falta de movimento para ler um livro, quando Edward reapareceu na porta. Ele estava respirando pesadamente e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ele veio até mim. Suas mãos arrancaram o livro das minhas mãos e me puxaram pela nuca para um beijo. ELE ESTAVA ME BEIJANDO. Edward me colocou contra a parede e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

-Você continua a garota moleca que sempre foi, não é? –ele disse enquanto eu movia meus dedos abrindo sua camisa. Sorri maliciosa. Sua boca voltou à minha e eu o puxava cada vez mais para mim, me embriagando com seus beijos. Suas mãos tateavam meu corpo todo e eu delirava a cada toque seu, mesmo que por cima da roupa.

Minhas mãos estavam malucas, loucas para explorar, e não foram nem um pouco desastradas enquanto abriam a calça de Edward. Olhei para ele e senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Eu o queria, _agora_. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, sentindo seu corpo tocar o meu intimamente, ainda, infelizmente sem serem um só. Edward me apoiou sobre uma escrivaninha e me olhou nos olhos, seus doces olhos agora era sobrecarregados de desejo e luxúria e eu estava sedenta pelo seu corpo. Quando eu menos esperei, Edward invadiu meu corpo, e eu pude senti-lo, com muito prazer, dentro de mim.

_-Bella?! –_Jessica me chamou - ela agora trabalhava na loja também, somente à tarde- me despertando da minha soneca. –Já está na hora de ir.

-Ah, obrigada por me acordar. –disse um pouco brava e ela riu.

-Por favor, quando cochilar aqui, não tenha sonhos eróticos. –arregalei meus olhos. –Você fala dormindo e eu estava sinceramente com medo de que gemesse. –ela gargalhou.

-Eu disse algo?

-Não, mas eu sei que era um sonho muito safado porque você ofegava e sorria. Que pervertida você é, Bells... –ela riu sem cansar.

-Eu? Sonho pervertido? Até parece...

Bom, eu sou muito inocente, não tenho esse tipo de sonho. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não via Edward a anos e agora, bastava vê-lo e eu tinha um sonho em que transava com ele no meio da loja? Quem é você e o que faz no meu corpo, hóspede pervertido?

Ainda sem entender nada, entrei na minha caminhonete e voltei para casa. Charlie e Renée estavam na sala, cada um mais pálido que o outro. Seus olhos me encararam e minha mãe começou a chorar.

-O que houve?

-Bella... Sente-se.

-Pai, o que você perdeu ontem à noite?

-Preciso que entenda que eu entrei em desespero...

-Pai, direto ao ponto, por favor.

-Começamos a jogar e eu logo comecei a perder dinheiro, pela primeira vez, e principalmente para Carlisle, nunca vi um homem jogar tão bem como ele... Então, em certo ponto, todos perderam tudo que tinham, mas eu preferi continuar, conhecia os riscos, mas continuei. Então, eu apostei a nossa casa.

-O QUE?!

-Espere. A casa, e uma boa quantia em dinheiro, na verdade, o único dinheiro que tenho guardado, que é o para sua faculdade.

-PAI! –eu estava de pé, sentindo meu corpo adormecer e as lágrimas me tomarem.

-Então... Eu o pedi que não fizesse isso comigo, eu não podia perder tudo isso. Então... Ele propôs que eu desse outra coisa, e tudo que me restou foi...

-Pai, qual foi o prêmio final dessa aposta?

_-O prêmio é você, Bella... _


	2. 1- Aceitação

*Capítulo 1

-O que?!

-Me perdoe.

-Você me... Apostou? –ele assentiu, colocando as mãos na cabeça. –Como assim?!

-Estou entregando você pra se casar. –meus olhos saltaram pra fora das órbitas.

-CASAR? EU? –gargalhei. –Pode ir atrás de desfazer isso. Não vou casar.

-Não posso, ele vai tomar tudo que temos. Morreremos de fome.

-Antes morta do que entregue a alguém por uma aposta. Eu não caso, entendeu? Estamos em pleno século XXI! Você pirou?!

-Bella...

-Pai, eu não vou me vender desse jeito. Você vai atrás daquele homem e vai dizer à ele que não vai entregar sua filha coisa nenhuma.

-Filha...

-Eu não quero saber. –parei para pensar e respirar.

Como assim ele havia apostado a mim? COMO UM HOMEM APOSTA SUA FILHA? Que mundo é esse? Eu deveria me casar e deixá-lo na rua da amargura... Que raiva, que ódio. Agora, pensando bem, pra que Carlisle me queria? CASAR? Ele já não era casado? Bigamia? _Ménage à trois_? Barriga de aluguel? Alguém me explique, por favor. Ele não tinha filhos, eu acho, bem capaz que fosse a terceira opção, mas EU, EUZINHA não seria útero emprestado de ninguém! -Pai. Ele quer casar comigo? Por quê? -Bella, eu não sei, mas duvido que seja ele. -Só o que me falta ser vendida pra uma amigo de um conhecido do meu pai. Eu não to nem aí, poderia ser o Príncipe da Dinamarca, eu não caso. Quer saber? Eu vou até lá. Eu mesma vou dizer umas poucas e boas. Ah, isso vai ser lindo. -Isabella Swan, você não sai desta casa. –minha mãe se pronunciou. -Mãe! Você apoia isso? -Não, mas não podemos ser despejados e nem perder o dinheiro da sua faculdade. -Eu não acredito que você está me propondo que eu me case, mãe. Logo você? -Sinto muito Bells, mas acho que isso será preciso. -Vou me matar. –me joguei sentada no sofá. Deus, eu ia ser forçada a me casar, é isso mesmo? Eu estava sã? Estava ouvindo bem? Eu, Isabella Swan, que sempre fui contra jogatinas, apostas e casamentos arranjados farei parte de um conjunto disso? Olhei para o teto, sentindo as lágrimas querendo pular dos meus olhos. Eu não podia fazer isso. Não. Me casar... Isso não fazia sentido. -Vou subir. –fui para meu quarto, decidida de que fugiria de lá e iria até a casa do Dr. Carlisle e diria umas coisinhas pra ele. Entrei no meu quarto e abri a janela, sabendo que eu poderia me arrebentar toda mas não importava, eu faria isso, eu iria até lá e diria na cara daquele homem que não, eu não vou me casar com quem quer que seja. Me apoiei na árvore que havia em frente a minha janela e desci com o maior cuidado, um deslize e eu provavelmente precisaria de braços e pernas novos, considerando meu jeito desastrado. Era começo de noite e estava frio, enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da minha jaqueta e saí andando, levar a caminhonete seria um risco, meus pais perceberiam com certeza. Eu precisava ser silenciosa, e além do mais, estava precisando de tempo para pensar... Andei devagar, avaliando toda aquela situação e sentindo lágrimas frias molharem meu rosto. Eu não queria fazer isso, porém, era eu me casar ou colocar a mim mesma e meus pais no olho da rua. Por um lado, eu poderia me casar e depois pedir um divórcio. Ou poderia não casar e... Não sei, trabalhar mais ainda e viver por enquanto com Charlie e Renée num hotel qualquer... Não foi difícil encontrar a bela casa do Doutor, bati à porta e esperei, até que uma mulher de cabelos meio ruivos e olhos castanhos e doces abriu a porta. -Olá, posso ajudar? -Sim, quero falar com Dr. Carlisle. -Pode entrar querida, aí está frio. –eu entrei. –Você é Isabella, não é? –assenti. Será que todo mundo me conhecia? Até quem eu nunca havia falado na vida? –Sou Esme, esposa de Carlisle. Vou chamá-lo. –apertei sua mão e ela me deu um sorriso amável, então saiu. A casa era realmente linda, de ótimo gosto, a mobília era cara e elegante. Realmente, eles deviam ser bem ricos. Por isso ele não se importava em tomar a casa dos outros, ele não sabia o quanto era difícil ter algo, provavelmente havia nascido em berço de ouro e herdara tudo de alguém. Lá estava eu tomando minhas conclusões quando o homem de cabelos loiros apareceu na sala. -Bella. –ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu não a peguei. Então ele a retirou do ar. –Quer se sentar? -Não. O que eu tenho pra dizer é bastante breve e eu espero que o senhor não complique nada. Seria muito útil se o senhor criasse um pouco de vergonha na cara e acabasse com essa aposta ridícula que fez com o meu pai. Eu não sou um objeto. Assunto encerrado? Obrigado. -Bella... -É Isabella. -Isabella... –ele falava tranquilamente. –Eu não posso fazer isso porque foi o seu pai quem ofereceu isso, ele poderia ter me dado a casa e as economias, mas preferiu me dar você. -E porque aceitou? Não parece uma aposta lucrativa... -Na verdade é... -Eu não ligo. Não farei nada, não me casarei com ninguém... -Ótimo, então convença o seu pai a me entregar a casa, o dinheiro que ele possui no banco e tudo ficará bem. -E se ele não fizer isso... -Sinto muito, Bella, mas eu exijo que minhas apostas sejam cumpridas à risca, será por bem ou por mal. -Vai me forçar a casar com algum amiguinho bêbado e velho seu? –Esme suspirou e sorriu. –E a senhora concorda com o que seu marido quer fazer? Pense se fosse uma filha sua... -Bella, não apele para o meu lado maternal, por favor... Seu pai sabia das consequências. -Ele estava bêbado. -Não enquanto fez a aposta comigo. -Espere... Ele me entregou e depois jogou simplesmente? -Ele tinha certeza de que ganharia. O que meu pai tinha na cabeça? Ele era normal? Que tipo de pessoa faz algo assim? -Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso cumprir essa aposta por ele, se quiser entregá-lo a um amigo seu fique à vontade, mas eu continuo no meu lugar. -Bella, você foi o bem apostado. Mas se preferir que seu pai perca a casa e o dinheiro que tem... Digo que é muito mais proveitoso que se case. -Mas... –Esme me olhava com pena, e provavelmente pensava que eu não merecia algo assim, casamento forçado. Minha vontade era chutar todos da minha frente e fugir. Pensei, pensei e pensei em silêncio, enquanto Carlisle e Esme me observavam. E então eu falei o que nunca pensei que diria. -Tudo bem, eu vou me casar por causa dessa aposta idiota. Eu prefiro isso a ver os meus pais na sarjeta. _Eu caso._

Eu sabia que essas palavras mudariam a minha vida, mas eu nem fazia ideia de que virariam meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Meu mundo apenas não... Meu coração. Mas naquele momento, o que eu pensei era que precisava contar aos meus pais e à Jake. Carlisle respirou fundo e deu um sorriso meigo para mim.

-Eu sabia que tomaria a melhor decisão, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que você e Anthony se darão muito bem. –Esme olhou para o marido com as sobrancelhas unidas, não entendi o motivo, mas ele sorriu para ela e de repente, ela pareceu compreender alguma coisa. Pessoas estranhas.

Saí daquela casa o mais rápido que pude e andei até a reserva, precisava do meu melhor amigo e com sorte, Jessica também estaria lá, assim eu poderia ter o conforto dos dois. Como se o universo me amasse, os dois estavam juntos na garagem, Jake consertava um carro enquanto Jessica lia uma revista de moda, como sempre.

-Bells! Aconteceu alguma coisa? –não aguentei e comecei a chorar. Jake correu para me amparar. –O que foi?

-Charlie, ele...

-Aconteceu algo com ele? –eu neguei.

-Eu...

-Bella, calma, respire. –Jessica me dizia.

-Jess, Jake, eu...

-Diga.

_-Eu vou me casar..._

-O QUE?! –os dois disseram num coro.


	3. 2- Encontro Confuso

*Capítulo 2

Já fazia uma semana que eu havia tomado a maldita decisão de me casar. Com quem? Não faço ideia. Mas calma, Bella, hoje eu vou descobrir. Sim, hoje. Carlisle convidou a mim e meus pais para um jantar onde conhecerei meu noivo misterioso. _Anthony_. Esse nome desgraçado ecoava na minha mente. Idiota. Idiota. Você é um idiota por querer se casar com uma garota que foi vendida pra você. Tarado. Maldito. Estava me sentindo uma pateta, Jessica estava me arrumando, ou seja, entendam meu nível de desespero. Eu estava sendo usada como uma Barbie e não gostava nada disso. Quando ela terminou de me arrumar, olhei no espelho e a odiei. Eu estava bem... Na verdade, estava bem bonita.

-Viu? Você está linda, vai arrasar.

-Jessica, eu não quero arrasar, quero afastá-lo de mim.

-Bella, entende uma coisa. Eu também acho um absurdo essa história toda, mas você vai casar com ele, não importa se depois se divorciará, ou sei lá, mas vocês vão se casar, tente tornar isso algo bom, se você ficar o tempo todo odiando a ideia, esse casamento vai ser um inferno na sua vida.

-Não tenho como escapar disso.

-Tem. Tente gostar dele, se esforce, mesmo que ele seja um velho, seja feio ou sei lá, tente fazer desse casamento a sua chance de crescer.

-Eu não queria isso.

-Que menina quer se casar por causa de uma aposta? Nenhuma, mas você está fazendo isso pela sua família e eu a admiro muito por isso, amiga. –ela me abraçou forte e então Jake apareceu na porta.

-Pensei que quisesse fazer o cara desistir do casamento.

-Jake, pare. Eu e você sabemos que a Bella não pode fazer isso. –ele ergueu as mãos em defesa.

-Vamos, querida! –minha mãe gritou.

-Bom, é a hora. Boa sorte, amiga. –Jessica e Jake me abraçaram e eu desci as escadas da casa desta primeira, encontrando minha mãe à minha espera conversando com a mãe de Jess.

-Você está tão linda.

-Mãe, não chore, ainda não é o casamento.

-Eu sei... –ela brigava com as lágrimas. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu, mas eu suspeitava de que ele tinha a esperança de que eu me apaixonasse por Anthony. NUNCA. Eu jurei a mim mesma.

Charlie dirigia em silencio, ele sabia que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele, ótimo. Eu ia noivar com um cara que nunca havia visto na minha vida. E esse nome? _Anthony_, nome de homem metido à besta, era só o que me faltava. Pra completar, eu provavelmente teria que deixar meu emprego na loja, as minhas chances de ver Jake e Jess diminuiriam, porque eu agora seria mulher casada. Ah, vontade que eu sentia de mandar todos para o inferno e fugir para o Polo Norte, onde ninguém me acharia.

-Bom, chegamos.

-Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada. –desci do carro e caminhei até a porta, percebendo meus pais praticamente se arrastarem atrás de mim. Estavam com medo que eu desse escândalo... Eu devia dar um, não é mesmo?

Bati na porta com a minha expressão mais feliz do universo (Pura ironia da minha parte) e logo Esme apareceu vestida como uma rainha. Aquela mulher era inacreditável. Carlisle ficou de pé a me ver entrar furiosa.

-Isabella...- ele apertou a minha mão. –Charlie, Renée. –os cumprimentou. –Porque não se sentam? O noivo está um pouco nervoso.

-Nervoso? Na verdade...

-Que casa linda, Esme. –mamãe me cortou, sabendo que eu ia atacar. Droga.

-Obrigada, querida, você quer conhecer o resto? Venha junto conosco, Bella. –minha mãe estava encantada com tudo e eu observava a casa até um pouco animadinha. Jessica estava certa, eu precisava tentar sorrir.

Depois que completamos o tour, Esme nos trouxe de volta à sala, entretanto, quando eu passava pelo corredor, um quadro me chamou a atenção e eu obviamente parei para observá-lo, até que ouvi:

-Finalmente, filho! Bella...

_FILHO? _Bom, pelo menos não era velho.

-Filha? –os olhos de minha mãe me buscavam e ela sorria... Porque ela estava sorrindo?

Entrei na sala e o meu coração parou.

Carlisle e Esme estavam acompanhados por um rapaz de pele pálida, olhos castanhos doces e cativantes, olhos que eu já conhecia... _Edward. _O universo me odeia, definitivamente. Ele me olhava um pouco nervoso e eu sabia que o observava como se ele possuísse um terceiro olho.

-Bella, este é meu filho, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Eu não acredito...

-Vocês já se conhecem? –a minha mãe perguntou meio sonhadora.

-Quero ir embora. –me virei, mas meu pai me segurou. Eu tentava segurar minhas lágrimas. Justo ele? Quer dizer, ele era lindo, sexy, atraente e me seduzia, mas por quê? Porque justo eu tinha que ser forçada a casar com ele?

Maldita hora em que eu sonhara com aquele maldito homem. Maldito sonho, malditas mãos... Eu havia tido um sonho dos bem tensos e agora estava noiva dele! Por quê? Porque o mundo me odiava tanto?

Sentamos no sofá e todos conversavam normalmente enquanto eu estava submersa na minha mente, odiando cada centímetro de Edward. Um homem me serviu uma bebida, e mesmo sem saber o que era, bebi tudo em um gole só, precisava me acalmar. Minha mãe e Esme pareciam preocupadas e vez ou outra meu olhar cruzava com o do Edward-Anthony falseta.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que eu e Edward ou Anthony, pra mim tanto faz, devíamos conversar a sós. –disse ficando de pé.

Edward assentiu e ficou de pé. Revirei os olhos ao perceber que as nossas mães pareciam duas sonhadoras. Argh. Eu queria ir embora daquele lugar.

Entramos em um escritório e eu esperei apenas que ele fechasse a porta para soltar os cachorros em cima daquela criatura.

-Você é normal?

-Sou.

-Não parece. Que maldita explicação você me dá pra essa palhaçada?

-Bom... Seu pai perdeu a aposta para o meu e...

-Isso eu sei. Mas porque você concordou?

-Porque eu acho que será bom pra mim. –ele sorriu de lado, e eu andei até ele, me controlando para não parti-lo ao meio.

-Bom? Bom?! Você quer se casar comigo porque acha que será bom?! –ele assentiu. –Você está muito enganado. Edward, eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. Prometo isso.

-Pode tentar, eu não vou desistir de me casar com você. –eu ri completamente indignada.

-O que você acha que ganha se casando comigo?

-Uma esposa?

-E porque você quer à mim pra isso? Tem milhares de mulheres por aí... –ele suspirou e me olhou nos olhos. –Hein? Não vai me responder?

-Na verdade vou. –então ele me agarrou. Não, eu não estou sonhando. Suas mãos seguravam minha cintura e me puxava para seu corpo. Sua boca invadia a minha e aquilo era tão... Sedutor.

Eu o beijei. Me odeie por isso, mas eu o beijei. Edward possuía e me causava um calor que eu nunca havia sentido ou percebido em outra pessoa. Isso era loucura. Eu era apaixonada por Jacob desde sempre... E eu odiava Edward. Mas eu não podia desgrudar dele, era como se ao me afastar, eu sentisse que morreria em um vazio assustador. Que paradoxo interno era esse que eu vivia? O ar faltou e paramos. Então eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos castanhos e profundos e senti minhas pernas amolecerem. Ele me segurou firme com uma mão e com a outra acariciava meu braço. Eu estava confusa, perdida. Seus olhos me hipnotizavam e eu mal podia pensar. Então eu lembrei. A aposta. Ele estava me comprando. Patético.

-Me solte. –eu disse sem forças pra respirar. –Edward beijou minha testa e se afastou, me observando.

Recuperei minha coragem e saí andando do escritório, seguida por ele. Eu queria chorar, eu precisava gritar...

-Acho que é hora de ir. O compromisso já está firme e eu estou cansada, preciso dormir.

-Já?

-Mãe... –eu a olhei seriamente e ela entendeu, eu precisava voltar para casa.

-Nós nem jantamos ainda... –eu havia me esquecido disso. –Vamos comer e então você pode ir para casa, Bella. –Edward disse perto demais de mim. Senti sua mão tocar minha cintura e meu estômago revirou.

-Tudo bem, mas antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Esme, onde é o banheiro, por favor? –ela me indicou uma porta no segundo andar e eu fui até lá.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Jessica.

-Oi, onde você está?

-Ainda estou no jantar. Jess, estou ferrada.

-Porque? Ele é velho? Tarado?

-Não. Você se lembra daquele dia em que disse que eu estava tendo um sonho... Er...

-Sim, lembro.

-Então, o cara com que eu sonhei... É o meu noivo.

-OMG. –ela gritava e gargalhava e eu sentia vontade de vomitar.

-É desesperador.

-Desesperador? Amiga, você vai se casar com o cara que te fez sentir um desejo tão forte que você chegou a sonhar com ele! As chances de você se apaixonar por ele são imensas...

-Eu não quero isso! Eu me odeio por ter tido aquele sonho sem-vergonha. Me odeio por tê-lo desejado tanto.

-Não se odeie. Apenas curta isso, agora finalmente você poderá sair dos sonhos e pegar o bonitão, afinal, ele será seu marido, não é? Você teve um sonho erótico com seu marido, isso não é nada errado.

-Você fala como se fosse simples...

-E é. Você está complicando demais. Vá até lá e faça o sonho ser realidade, garota.

-Eu não vou transformar um jantar em um sonho erótico.

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Preciso ir, beijos, amiga.

-Ok. Até depois. –desliguei o celular. –Você não presta, Bella. Me diga como você vai jantar com todas aquelas imagens do sonho na sua mente?

Abri a porta do banheiro de uma vez e encontrei Edward com o sorriso mais safado do universo.

-O que você faz aqui?!

-Você teve um sonho erótico comigo? –ele perguntou na maior cara de pau.

-NÃO! Nã... Nãao. –eu gaguejava e ele continuava sorrindo malicioso para mim. –Ah quer saber? Sim. –eu o puxei pela camisa e o beijei. Eu estava bêbada, única explicação pra isso... Será?

Edward me prensou contra uma porta e então a abriu nos puxando para dentro.

Eu não fazia ideia do que aconteceria naquele quarto, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que Jessica estava certa, eu precisava fazer esse casamento dar certo, ou então seriam dias infernais. Edward me beijava e me empurrava em direção à cama, senti um calor forte dominar o meu corpo. Eu o odiava por aceitar a aposta, mas eu o queria com todas as minhas forças.

_Confuso? Bom... A confusão só estava começando..._


	4. Plano

*Capítulo 3

As mãos de Edward passeavam pelo meu corpo sem vergonha alguma e pareciam ansiosas para descer o zíper do meu vestido. De certa forma, eu também estava ansiosa, afinal, ele havia me enlouquecido em sonho e na realidade, eu não estava muito longe disso. Suas mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares e seus lábios devoravam os meus, ávidos, sedentos, desesperados. Beijei seu pescoço, mordendo de leve e então toquei seus lábios com os meus, puxando seus cabelos, trazendo-o para mim. O meu coração estava acelerado e me dizia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas a minha razão gritava ensandecida que eu estava escolhendo um caminho que me mataria. Eu sabia que Edward não me amava, afinal, se ele me amasse, não teria feito a aposta, teria me conquistado, e mesmo assim, como se pode amar alguém que você só via num acampamento, anos atrás e em um único dia numa loja? Impossível. Seu corpo estava sobre o meu e eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado com aquilo tudo. Eu podia sentir suas mãos acariciarem minhas coxas enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço e beliscava minha pele. O puxei pelo pescoço para minha boca, eu estava louca, eu o queria dentro de mim e ao mesmo tempo o queria o mais longe possível. Não sabia o que fazer, eu estava perdida. Abri sua camisa deslizando meus dedos pelo seu peitoral, deixando minha boca vagar por ali, sentindo o calor da sua pele me enlouquecer. Edward segurou minha nuca e me puxou para cima, deixando novamente meu rosto ao nível do seu e me beijou enlouquecido. Sua língua dançava com a minha e eu sentia todo meu corpo pulsar, sentindo necessidade de ter aquele homem. O quadril de Edward encostou ao meu, me fazendo arfar, sabendo o quanto nós dois queríamos um ao outro. Envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e ele me puxou, me deixando, tecnicamente sentada em seu colo enquanto seus dedos buscavam o zíper do meu vestido rosa. Eu o beijava, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o perder a atenção no meu zíper e gemer um pouco, minhas unhas arranhavam levemente seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir e respirar pesadamente.

–Acho que aceitar essa aposta foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. –então meu mundo se partiu. Aposta. Era exatamente isso. Edward e eu éramos apenas uma aposta. Eu era uma mercadoria, um prêmio, alguém que ele usaria para exibir por aí como sua esposa. Nada de amor, fidelidade, respeito e devoção, nada de carinho, companheirismo ou atenção. Éramos apenas um contrato. Um combinado. Um vacilo do meu pai. Edward me beijou rapidamente e eu percebi que estava parada, olhando em seus olhos.

–Edward. O jantar. Devem estar nos esperando. –eu me afastei dele e saí da cama em busca dos meus sapatos, enquanto ele me olhava confuso. Calcei-me e saí do quarto, deixando-o sozinho, ainda meio confuso. Queria ficar longe dele, afinal, quanto mais perto eu ficasse, mais complicado tudo seria.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e me sentei ao lado de minha mãe, pelo menos Edward não ficaria ao meu lado. Todos me olhavam desconfiados, provavelmente pensavam que eu e o meu noivo estávamos tendo uma ótima conversa. E de fato... Estávamos... Mas, quer dizer... Oh, só de lembrar as mãos dele no meu corpo eu perco a linha de raciocínio...

–Está tudo bem, querida? Você está um pouco pálida.

–Tudo bem, pai.

–Onde está Edward?

–Eu não sei...

–Estou aqui, pai. –ele apareceu e me olhou, praticamente me dizendo com os olhos que conversaríamos sobre aquilo depois.

Conversar? Eu não queria conversar. Eu queria acabar de uma vez com isso. Porque eu não podia simplesmente aceitar esse casamento? Porque eu tinha que travar e odiá-lo toda vez que eu me lembrava dessa maldita aposta?

O jantar foi servido e eu estava decidida. Se eu tinha as opções de desejá-lo ou odiá-lo... Eu escolheria odiá-lo. Exatamente. Por quê? Pelo simples fato de que assim, ele desistiria logo desse casamento. Então eu poderia ser livre de uma vez por todas... Livre o suficiente pra recomeçar com ele se viéssemos a sentir algo um pelo outro... A verdade é que eu sabia que não seria difícil gostar dele, mas todas as vezes em que o meu coração sentisse vontade dele, eu depois me odiaria porque de certa forma eu era obrigada a estar com ele.

–Camarão é o que Edward mais gosta de comer, Bella. –Esme disse enquanto todos se serviam.

–Sério? É uma pena, eu odeio frutos do mar...

–Que eu me lembre, você era obcecada por frutos do mar no acampamento.

–EU?! –ele tinha razão, mas eu precisava começar meu plano _Destruir as Esperanças do Noivo._ –Bom, os gostos mudam...

–Bella, você sempre adorou camarão...

–Isso foi antes. Agora tudo que me causam é enjoo... –disse olhando nos olhos de Edward.

–Então, vocês se conheceram no acampamento?

–Sim, Charlie.

–Foi o pior acampamento da minha vida. Eu... Perdi uma _aposta_ e tive que tomar banho de lagoa à noite, no escuro e no frio.

–Não me lembro disso...

–Claro que não, você... Não saía da ala masculina...

–Na verdade eu ficava mais na ala feminina por causa da minha irmã, Alice, e ela nunca me contou nada sobre esse fato.

–Vai ver ela não estava na reunião onde fizemos o jogo.

–Alice sempre estava nas reuniões, sem exceção.

Edward parecia estar percebendo a minha jogada, ele tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios que estava me irritando e me dava vontade de esfregar camarão no rosto dele.

–Eu devo estar confundindo o acampamento então...

–Provavelmente. Eu me lembro que você sempre usava um maiô verde que combinava muito com você. Aliás, você fica linda de verde.

–Mas eu odeio verde... –ele franziu as sobrancelhas e tomou um gole da sua taça, fiz o mesmo e o olhei com meu olhar triunfante.

–Odeia verde? Que eu me lembre, você fez sua equipe toda, na competição de canoagem usar camiseta verde pra competir.

–Eu não me lembro disso. –tossi.

–Deveria. Vocês ganharam... –todos jantavam enquanto eu o fuzilava e ele sorria pra mim com o sorriso mais sexy e maligno do mundo.

–Idiota. –eu mexi a boca dizendo para ele, sem querer que ninguém ouvisse.

–Adorável. –o chutei por baixo da mesa, já que ele estava na minha frente e ele riu baixinho. –Pai, com licença. –e ficou de pé. –Eu gostaria de oferecer um brinde à minha belíssima e maravilhosa noiva. Que nós possamos transformar essa circunstância em algo bom, feliz e _produtivo._ –ele disse a última palavra me olhando com um olhar extremamente malicioso, praticamente me devorando com os olhos.

Todos brindaram felizes e sorridentes, agindo como se fôssemos uma linda família feliz. Ah, me poupem. Eu queria fugir dali, queria ir embora e nunca mais olhar na cara de Edward.

Depois do jantar, sentamos todos na sala e Esme pegou um álbum do meu lindo noivo, de quando ele era criança... É claro que ela e minha mãe me forçaram a sentar ao lado dele. Edward era uma criança adorável com toda certeza disso. Se tivéssemos um filho, ele teria aqueles cabelos macios, aquele sorriso encantador, aquele olhar doce, provocante e inocente... O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Eu não vou engravidar desse idiota.

–Essa é de quando ele tinha 3 aninhos...

–Ah, você sempre teve esse queixo estranho... –eu o olhei inocentemente.

–É, acho que sim. –ele beijou meu ombro docemente e passou o queixo ali me fazer respirar fundo sentindo sua respiração passar pela minha pele.

Esme continuava mostrando as fotos enquanto Edward me fazia carinhos e parecia não se importar com cada crítica e piada minha. Pateta. Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo tentando fazer com que ele me odiasse.

Seus olhos eram tão profundos e a cada segundo que ele me olhava, eu sentia meu coração acelerar... _Não, pare com isso, Isabella Swan!_

Meus pais notavam o quanto eu estava com raiva, e por isso, logo disseram que devíamos ir embora. Eu, obviamente, agradeci mentalmente mil vezes.

Cumprimentei Esme e Carlisle, e então me aproximei de Edward, que envolveu minha cintura com os braços e disse ao meu ouvido:

–Eu não vou desistir de você.

–E nem eu desistirei de fazer da sua vida uma loucura.

–Você já me leva à loucura, Bella. –meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

–Não seja ridículo.

–Porque está fazendo isso?

–Porque você me lembrou de que eu sou apenas uma aposta na sua vida e nunca serei mais do que isso. –olhei em seus olhos e ele parecia querer me provar o contrário, mas eu sabia que ele não podia. Não havia nada entre nós dois além de um contrato. –Não tente me dizer que não, eu tenho consciência de que se não fosse esse deslize do meu pai, nós nunca cruzaríamos nosso caminho.

–Pare com esse plano estúpido.

–Não. Eu não vou parar até você ver que levar essa aposta adiante é sua maior perda de tempo.

–Ótimo, então é guerra.

–Que vença o melhor. Sabemos que você não vai aguentar muito tempo. –sorri e beijei seu queixo.

Voltamos para casa e fui para o meu quarto, passar a noite inteira pensando em como eu tornaria esse casamento um absurdo.

Loucura? Acha que eu devia curtir meu lindo e sexy noivo? Até parece que eu vou ceder assim... Edward Cullen ficará na palma da minha mão e eu conseguirei tudo que eu quero. Eu vou me casar, vou aproveitar, mas dominarei sua vida totalmente. E acredite, do jeito mais enlouquecedor e irritante que conseguir.

Bom, veremos quem vai ganhar essa guerra.

_Serei eu ou não me chamo Isabella Swan, futura Sra. Cullen._


	5. Véspera

*Capítulo 4

Foram dois meses solitários. Tudo que eu fazia da minha vida era trabalhar e ficar em casa, ouvindo Renée conversar com Esme ao telefone sobre os detalhes do casamento. Na minha cabeça, muita coisa estava planejada, sem encontros com Edward eu tive tempo suficiente para amadurecer meu plano de odiá-lo e destruir sua vida. Jessica me achava maluca e todos os dias me dizia que eu devia parar de ser tão durona e apenas "ceder aos encantos do seu príncipe encantado". Essas são palavras dela, porque obviamente, eu nunca diria algo assim. Até mesmo ela estava metida na organização do casamento. Ela e Alice, irmã de Edward, seriam as duas madrinhas, então as duas andavam para cima e para baixo juntas e eu nem ao menos havia trocado mais que duas palavras com a minha futura cunhada. Não que isso em incomodasse, afinal, quanto menor o laço que eu criar com essa família, menores serão os estragos.

Era véspera do meu casamento e lá estava eu, a tarde toda na casa de Jake, junta de Jessica. Queríamos aproveitar todo o tempo que temos juntos até esse maldito casamento, porque sabemos que principalmente Jake não me verá por algum tempo. Estávamos deitados no quarto dele e ele estava surpreendentemente quieto.

-Ei, Mogli, o menino logo – Jess o chamava assim porque ela achava que ele parecia com o garotinho do filme. –O que você tem?

-Nada.

-Para de mentir ou vai virar o Pinóquio.

-É só que... Vocês tem noção de que amanhã, a essa hora, Bella estará casada? –baixei os olhos para minhas mãos. –A nossa vida virou de cabeça pra baixo em pouquíssimo tempo e de algum jeito eu tenho esperança de alguém apareça e diga que essa loucura de aposta foi apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Jake. Vou me casar amanhã e então serei um passarinho numa gaiola.

-Só eu vejo o lado bom dessa história?

-Não há lado bom, Jessica.

-Jake! Claro que há! Bella vai se apaixonar pelo Edward. –gargalhei.

-De onde você tirou isso?

-Alice tem certeza de que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Ela sente isso.

-Ah, ela sente. E por acaso ela sabe da aposta?

-Não. Mas ela disse que da primeira vez que viu você, ela sentiu que você era perfeita para Edward, e nem precisou conversar com você.

-E você acredita nisso, Jess?

-Claro! Porque eu também acho...

-Você é maluca. –ela bateu em Jake. –Jessica, acorda. –ele segurou os punhos dele. –Ele está comprando a Bella, não estamos em um filminho de romance barato onde eles se apaixonarão, terão uma penca de filhos e morrerão juntos na mesma cama trocando juras de amor. Saia do seu mundinho de contos de fadas! Isso não vai acontecer, Isabella está sendo arrastada para um abismo desgraçado e não haverá ninguém pra segurá-la quando ela cair dele, porque ninguém daquela família realmente se importa com ela e nós seremos os primeiros a ser tirados da sua vida. Contos de fadas não existem, Jessica. Hora de acordar para o mundo real. –ele a soltou e ela saiu do quarto correndo e chorando.

-Jessica! –eu corri até o corredor, mas ela já estava saindo pela porta. –Porque você fez isso?

-Estava na hora de alguém dizer isso a ela. Esse fantástico mundo da Jessica me irrita a maioria do tempo, Bella.

-Jacob, você sabe que ela pensa diferente de nós e sinceramente ficar com ela e essa visão que ela tem do casamento é a única coisa que está me ajudando a continuar firme. Se você pensa que é o único a odiar a ideia de eu me casar, você está muito enganado. Eu odeio essa ideia a cada segundo, desde a hora que acordo até ir dormir, eu odeio cada parte disso tudo, então pare de agir feito um moleque egoísta e tente pensar no que eu estou sentindo e em como eu preciso que vocês sejam otimistas ou então eu vou enlouquecer.

-Sinto muito, mas eu não quero ficar por perto dessa sua nova vida de mentiras.

-Tudo bem. Se não quiser ir amanhã, não se sinta forçado a aparecer. –peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto, deixando Jacob sozinho.

Eu andava o mais rápido que podia e quando cheguei perto da caminhonete escutei Jacob gritar meu nome. Ele veio rápido em minha direção e quando eu esperei que ele fosse se desculpar, seus lábios tomaram os meus. Entretanto, foi como se eu estivesse levando uma facada. O beijo de Jacob não era convidativo ou envolvente como eu esperei a vida toda, era frio, e eu me senti a pior pessoa do universo. Passara a minha vida inteira desejando esse momento e agora... Parecia loucura, parecia o meu sonho de garotinha se quebrando em mil pedaços e eu sentia vontade de chorar. Quem era essa nova Isabella? Quem era essa nova garota que parecia completamente o oposto de mim? Quando ele me soltou, eu não podia falar nada então entrei no carro e saí dali o mais rápido que podia, me odiando mais do que tudo. Porque eu tinha que ser assim? Isabella idiota. Você sonhou a vida inteira com aquele beijo e agora foge como uma pulga medrosa. A vozinha na minha cabeça dizia: _Mas eu vou me casar amanhã_. Dane-se esse casamento! Você não o ama. _Mas Edward é tão incrível, sexy e... _Calada, criatura que vive dentro do meu cérebro, me deixe ser apenas a Isabella revoltada com essa história.

Bati a porta do carro e saí andando furiosa, mas como sempre eu tinha que estragar tudo, escorreguei no chão e caí sentada. Adivinhe quem apareceu correndo saindo da minha casa? O próprio.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Ajudando você. –Edward me deu a mão e me levantou, verificando se eu estava bem.

-Eu quis dizer na minha casa.

-Vim começar a buscar suas coisas pra nossa casa. –meu coração acelerou quando ele disse "nossa" e ele sorriu.

-Nossa o escambal. A casa é sua, eu sou a intrusa.

-Você será a Sra. Cullen amanhã.

-Vai me colocar uma coleira com esse nome?

-Bom, se você quiser... –ele riu quando eu arregalei os olhos. –Bella, seja mais bem-humorada, vamos nos casar amanhã.

-Porque eu deveria estar feliz com isso?

-Não é sonho de toda garota casar?

-Ah é, mas você esqueceu da parte que nenhuma garota quer se casar porque o seu pai a vendeu num jogo de cartas.

-Será que você não pode ignorar esse fato?

-Ignorar o que virou a minha vida de pernas pro ar e destruiu todos os meus sonhos... Er... Acho que não, querido. –desviei dele e subi um degrau para entrar em casa, mas Edward me virou, segurando meu braço.

-Eu sei que você ainda vai mudar de ideia um dia.

-Me considere maluca quando isso acontecer.

-Não vou esquecer essas palavras.

-Acho bom.

-Eu já vou embora. Não mereço um beijo por te ajudar? –eu sorri e o beijei na boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior com certa força... Claro que sem intenção de machucá-lo.-Adoro mulheres selvagens! –ele disse enquanto eu abria a porta.

-Vá se ferrar. –pude ouvi-lo rindo e depois fui para a janela ver o meu noivo entrar no meu carro e ir embora.

-Edward parecia bastante ansioso para amanhã.

-Azar o dele.

-Querida...

-Pai, eu nunca vou perdoar o que você, Edward e Carlisle fizeram comigo.

-Não culpe o seu noivo.

-Pare de falar como se esse casamento fosse uma linda história de amor! –saí para meu quarto, ouvindo minha mãe falar com Charlie.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar.

-Você vai ver, vai passar. Eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento sobre esses dois.

Bufei e tranquei meu quarto, será que todos estavam se tornando videntes e tendo bons sentimentos acerca desse maldito casamento.

Estava no meu quarto, tirando um cochilo como um anjinho, quando fui desperta por duas mulheres malucas fazendo barulho no meu quarto. Quem eram? Obviamente, Jessica e Renée. Já era de manhã? Que porqueira era aquela? Olhei para a janela e ainda era noite.

-O que...

-Noite do pijama, querida.

-Sim! Considere uma despedida de solteira.

-Vai ter gogoboys?

-Não! –Jess gargalhou e minha mãe pareceu pensar na ideia. –Não vai haver, não é Renée?

-Não, mas devíamos ter pensado nisso. Bells merece. –as duas riram e eu balancei a cabeça, tentando raciocinar.

-Vai ter bebida?

-Também não, Bella. Você quer uma noite do pijama ou uma noite num bordel?

-Passar a noite bebendo e pegando caras que nunca mais vou ver talvez fosse uma ótima ideia.

-Credo, filha! –as duas riram.

Eu podia acabar com os planos das duas, mas elas pareciam tão animadas com aquilo que eu não podia fazer isso, sabia que elas estavam preparando uma noite divertida para tornar tudo mais fácil. Era melhor fingirmos que eu estava casando por amor. Nós conversávamos e ríamos o tempo todo, comíamos besteiras e até cantávamos, minha mãe como sempre contava histórias sobre ela e Charlie, e Jessica reclamava da falta de iniciativa de Mike, que mais parecia um zumbi do que um namorado apaixonado. Até que de repente, a minha mãe se lembrou de algo.

-Jess! Quase esquecemos. –a minha mãe parecia uma menina de 14 anos.

-Oh! A surpresa. –Jessica fez uma dancinha tosca e eu não sabia quem era a mais boba. –Trouxemos um presente Bella.

-Não vão dizer que são brinquedinhos eróticos...

-Não, ainda não... Isso você e Ed comprarão juntos. –minha mãe disse gargalhando e Jessica a olhou boquiaberta. –Abra. –ela me entregou uma caixa preta com um laço rosa.

Sinceramente, eu estava com medo de que tinha lá dentro, e quando abri, encontrei um monte de tecido azul escuro.

-Pensamos em comprar branca, mas Alice disse que azul era a cor preferida de Edward. –eu levantei o presente e constatei ser uma camisola, dentro da caixa observei que ainda havia a calcinha, minúscula e assustadora por sinal.

A camisola era realmente muito bonita, eu preciso admitir, mas me imaginar dentro dela me exibindo para Edward me fez engolir em seco.

-É linda. i01. img/pb/058/269/329/329269058_

-Você vai arrasar.

-Obrigada. –eu as abracei e guardei a camisola de volta na caixa. –Eu... Preciso contar uma coisa... –elas me olharam curiosas. –Jacob me beijou hoje. –as duas arregalaram os olhos e provavelmente iam começar a xingá-lo.

-Então... O que você sentiu, querida?

-Você sempre gostou dele...

-Nada. Esse é a coisa mais estranha de tudo. Foi como beijar uma pedra de gelo. Eu acho que esse tempo inteiro que eu achava ser apaixonada por ele...

-Era apenas porque você queria ser, já que eram melhores amigos...

-Exatamente.

-Isso é bom, não é? Quer dizer, se você não gosta do Jake, seu coração pode ser conquistado pelo Edward. –minha mãe sorriu olhando para Jess e acariciou minha mão.

-Não sei, estou um pouco assustada com tudo isso.

-Relaxe querida, amanhã é o seu dia, apesar de tudo, tente aproveitar. –ela me beijou na testa. –Acho que é hora de deixarmos Bella dormir.

Jessica me abraçou e as duas se foram.

Acordei no dia seguinte, e bastou olhar para meu quarto praticamente vazio - já que Edward havia levado a maioria das minhas coisas para _nossa_ nova casa- para sentir minhas mãos e pés congelarem e meu estômago revirar. A sensação de enjoo me tomou rapidamente e eu corri par o banheiro, meio tonta, para vomitar. Droga, era o dia do meu casamento. E eu não faço ideia de como vou reagir, de como as pessoas me olharão, será que todos sabem que eu sou um prêmio de uma aposta idiota? Sentei no chão do banheiro e pensei em como eu precisava fazer tudo. Eu havia feito planos, inclusive havia anotado. Eram, até aquele momento, basicamente cinco fases.

1)Rejeitar Edward Cullen.

2)Reclamar de tudo e levar meu maridinho á perder a cabeça.

3)Destruir todas as tentativas dele em me apresentar à sociedade como sua amável esposa.

4)Seduzir Edward, deixá-lo louco e cheio de desejo reprimido.

5)Ignorá-lo.

Até então eram apenas esses os planos, e se não desse certo, eu teria de pensar em mais coisas. Precisava de uma imaginação digna de um artista. Essa era a minha arte. Conseguir tudo que eu queria. E o que eu mais queria naquele momento era destruir Edward e suas tentativas de fazer nosso casamento dar certo. Minha mãe me encontrou filosofando no chão do banheiro e logo tratou de me arrumar e me arrastar até a casa dos Cullen, onde eu me arrumaria e onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

Fui recebida com muito carinho por Alice e Esme, que me paparicavam o tempo todo. Elas me levaram a um quarto que eu reconheci ser de Alice, por causa de todas as coisas de moda que estavam espalhadas por lá.

-Espere aqui, cunhadinha. –ela parecia empolgada demais. Ah, é claro, ela não sabia da aposta.

Estava a um minuto sozinha quando Edward apareceu e fechou na porta.

-Ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar.

-Pensei que fosse ver a noiva com o vestido...

-Não, na verdade, só olhar pra cara da noiva já dá bastante azar. –cruzei os braços e ele riu.

-Impressão minha ou a todo custo você quer que o nosso casamento não tenha sorte, querida? –fui até ele e segurei seu queixo.

-Imagine, eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo pra nós dois. Com muita sorte eu me livro desse casamento e de você.

-Com muita sorte faço você desistir disso.

-Vai precisar de muita sorte mesmo.

-Desistir não existe no meu vocabulário.

-É bom atualizá-lo, querido. –eu estava a centímetros dos seus lábios e nossos olhos estavam uns nos lábios do outro.

-Um beijo de boa sorte?

-Fique na vontade. –então ele me puxou e me beijou, me deixando meio tonta, inebriada com o desejo que ele espalhou sobre todo meu corpo.

-Eu _nunca_ fico na vontade, Isabella.

-Vai aprender bastante coisa comigo. –ele riu.

-Preciso ir. Te espero no altar.

-Estarei de preto.

-Muito engraçadinha. –dei um sorrisinho para ele e então Alice reapareceu com umas três pessoas que, pelo visto, me arrumariam para minha morte.

_Adeus, Isabella Marie Swan. _

_Olá, Sra. Isabella Cullen. _


End file.
